I Think She Likes Me [Part 1 - Eagle]
by Pythoness
Summary: A romance between Eagle Vision and an original character. Might contain spoilers. Takes place approximately a year after the anime/manga. Part 1 of ?
1. Chapter 1 [I Think She Likes Me - Eagle]

Title: I Think She Likes Me [Part 1 of ?]  
Author: Pythoness  
Written: 2001  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth owned by CLAMP, I Think She Likes Me sung by Billy Gillman, Karu owned by me [*squealz* I own something!]  
Author's Notes: This is written based off of an rpg between me and close friends. Karu is a fictional character owned by me. Events happen approximately a year after the anime/manga takes place. The NSX is resting somewhere near the castle. Eagle is staying in the castle. Hikaru and Lantis are a couple, Fuu and Ferio are a couple, Umi and Ascot are a couple [it's more realistic than Umi and Clef]. Hmm.. anything else.. Please note, this is a work in progress. I have several of the chapters completed, but the story is not done. I do not know when more chapters will be available, but I do know that commentary will help speed that process. ^.~ If for some odd reason you'd like to use the character Karu in any other reference, please contact me and I'm certain we can work something out. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
I Think She Likes Me  
  
I think she likes me, and I know I like her.  
It's kinda funny, cause it's too soon to be sure.  
I think she likes me, maybe even might be love.  
  
Should I be patient, or should I ask her strait out?  
That smile she gave me don't leave too much room for doubt.  
I think she likes me, maybe even might be love.  
  
Our first kiss said more than goodnight.  
I bet I relived it a thousand times.  
And I can't predict what the future's gonna bring,  
But those looks that she's been giving me can only mean one thing.  
  
I think she likes me. I think she might be the one.  
And more than likely, the best is still yet to come.  
I think she likes me, maybe even might be love.  
  
Our first kiss said more than goodnight.  
I bet I relived it a thousand times.  
And I can't predict what the future's gonna bring,  
But those looks that she's been giving me can only mean one thing.  
  
I think she likes me, and I know I like her.  
It's kinda funny, cause it's too soon to be sure.  
I think she likes me, maybe even might be love.  
  
  
I enter the ballroom wearing my usual white suit, nothing fancy, but not too shabby. I run a hand through my nearly white hair as I stand, a bit uneasy.  
Suddenly a very bubbly and happy Hikaru bounds over with a quiet Lantis following. "Hiya!" Hikaru chirps out. I smile lightly. She's so cute sometimes. I sometimes wish she had fallen in love with me and not Lantis, but fate is fate, and if it made the both of them happy, I would ignore my aching heart and let it be so. I am not one to interfere with happiness and perfection.  
"Hello," I reply politely.  
Lantis nods in his own greeting that I recognize. I smile lightly and listen to Hikaru and Lantis talking. My eyes wander as they speak, their words soon just becoming a light hum in my ears.   
My eyes catch sight of a young girl, her beautiful blond hair flowing gently down her back, two braids starting at her temples and meeting at the back of her head form a 'crown' or 'halo' around her. Her beautiful off-white dress flows gently to the ground, fitting her perfectly I notice. Around her wrists I note a few bangles, all golden. On her ears I see beautiful blue stones. As she turns her head I catch sight of her ice blue eyes, the studs on her ears complimenting them perfectly.   
I notice that she is standing alone against the wall. I wonder why such a beauty would be alone. She appeared to be in her later teens, just a few years younger than me.  
I scold myself in my mind. Why would I be worrying about how many years apart her and I are?  
Suddenly the interested Hikaru catches me staring at the young woman. She follows my gaze and grins. I know that grin. She suspects something.  
"Who's she?" Hikaru asks.  
I shrug. "I have no clue."  
Hikaru grins and looks back at me. "You like her don't you?"  
I can feel it as my face gains a surprised expression. "I don't even know who she is!" I cry out, wondering in the back of my mind if perhaps I do like her.  
"That doesn't matter. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? I KNOW that look! It's the same look Lantis gives me."   
I can feel my cheeks take on a light shade of crimson at the comment. I glance over to see Lantis' cheeks sharing my color. That makes me feel a little better.   
"Why don't you go talk to her?" Hikaru asks me.  
I try to think up a reason quickly. There is no real reason that I can't go over there. Except that I'm nervous.   
Nervous? Does that mean I do like her? Perhaps, but I cannot just like her on looks alone. But how will I ever get to know her if I don't talk to her?  
I listen as Hikaru trys to bribe me into talking to the young lady.  
"I mean, what can really happen?" she begins. "I'm sure she'll like you back, and it'll turn out to be the greatest thing that ever happened to you."  
That started to make me confident. Then she continued.  
"Of course, it could backfire and she could hate your guts."  
I glanced at her, my look showing her that that was not what I needed to hear when my confidence was almost ready.  
She just grins. "I was only kidding."  
"I can't go over there," I complain, glancing back up at the gorgeous creature of the opposite sex, standing not thirty feet away, her beauty nearly dragging me towards her.  
I snap myself out of it. I glance back at Hikaru, just in time to see her shove me forwards.  
"Oh just go!"  
I fall forwards, nearly falling on my face. I quickly regain my balance, spinning around to face the wall, knowing I had caused a scene with the noise I made in fear.  
I stand, my face burning crimson. Lantis stands next to me, not really knowing what to do. Heck, I don't even know what to do. Was she staring at me? had I made a complete fool of myself?  
Hikaru stands next to me. "Oops," is all she can say. She might have made me loose my chance to talk to the only girl that I might ever love that might ever love me back and all she can say is 'oops.'   
Wait, why am I making such a big deal about this? I guess maybe..... maybe I do really like her. Why else would it mean so much to me that I nearly tripped. I'm not exactly the most perfect person. I mean, everyone is clumsy sometimes, but I take the cake. It never bothers me. At least, not until now.  
I take a shaky breath. "Is she staring at me?" I ask Hikaru.  
She glances over to where I know the girl is standing and looks back at me, smiling.  
"YES! She's got THE LOOK!"  
"The look? What's the look?" I ask of her.  
She grins at me. "I'll let you figure that out."  
I glare slightly. Doesn't she understand how nervous I am? Of course she does. That's why she's torturing me like this. She loves teasing people when they are in love.  
Did I just think that? Am I in love with someone other than Hikaru? How... how can that be? The thought of loving someone who might possibly love me back has never crossed my mind.   
No, I shouldn't say that. It has crosses my mind a few times while I dream. Perhaps I should move on and stop wasting my time loving a girl who cannot return my love, for she loves another.  
Hikaru obviously senses my nervousness and anger, and decides to have a heart. She sighs and walks away. I notice from the corner of my eye that she is walking towards where the girl is standing. My mind goes numb as I turn to watch her. Maybe she doesn't have a heart after all!  
She walks silently towards the girl. The girl looks up. She smiles lightly to Hikaru. Gods, she's adorable when she smiles.  
I wipe the grin off my face and realize the situation. Hikaru was going to talk to this girl that she assumed that I like. This is not good.  
"Lantis, tell me she wouldn't do that," I demand of my best friend.  
Lantis stands, unsure of how to respond. I cling at his suit collar helplessly. "Lantis! Tell me she wouldn't do this to me!!!"  
Lantis stands, watching the same thing as me. Hikaru had said hello and the two were talking. I couldn't hear a word they said.  
The girl glanced over at me and looked back at Hikaru.  
"I'm afraid she would," Lantis replied. I wanted to wring his neck.  
Lantis obviously sensed my anger and politely removed my hands from his suit collar, not wanting my clenched fists to ruin his outfit.  
I watch as Hikaru begins leading the girl over towards us. I turn back around quickly, my face growing crimson again. I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life.  
The next thing I knew Hikaru was introducing the girl to Lantis and me.  
"Karu, this is Lantis. Lantis, meet Karu. Karu, this is Eagle. Eagle, turn around and meet Karu."  
Karu? Was that her name? What a beautiful name. Like poetry.  
Ack! What am I thinking? Since when have I ever found someone's name to be poetry? I must really have been bitten by the love bug this time.  
I turn around, looking at the beautiful angel. She stood so close. I could reach out and touch her beautiful hair, brush a hand against her cheek softly. Take her in my arms and....  
What was I thinking? I've never felt this way before. True I loved, and still love Hikaru, but it was never this strong. Perhaps because I knew she was taken.  
"Hello," I manage to say, though almost inaudibly.   
Hikaru grins, knowing her plot was going to work. Lantis decides this to be the perfect moment to help her little scheme.  
"Hikaru, love, would you care to dance?" he asks her.  
"I'd love to," she says while grinning lovingly at him.  
I watch as the two walk away, glaring at Lantis. Why was he being so unkind to me now? Couldn't he see that after my embarrassing moment, being alone with this perfect young woman was not what I wanted?  
I looked at her. She was the perfect height. A little taller than Hikaru, but still short enough to make me feel like the man.  
Karu smiles. God, did she know how beautiful she was? If only I could tell her, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear forever....  
What is happening to me? I'm going love sick. And I don't even know this girl. I haven't said two words to her yet.  
That was about to change. "Would you care to dance?" I ask in the calmest voice I can manage.  
That beautiful smile crosses her face again. "I'd love to."  
She'd love to. The words played around in my mind for a few moments as I held out my hand for her.  
She placed her hand gently in mine. Her hand was so silkily soft, even through my glove. I could just imagine that all of her skin was as smooth and flawless.  
I walked towards the dance floor, leading her with me. Her movements were so perfect, and the dress flowing gently around her made her look as though she were walking on a cloud.  
I stop when I find an area for dancing, leading her in front of me. I hesitantly place my left hand on her waist, holding her left hand in my right hand. I smile lightly, knowing this moment was going to be perfect.  
I sway to the music, holding her lightly. The rest of the world seems to fade away as we dance, the soft murmurs of the crowd disappearing beneath the music.  
I close my eyes lightly, feeling Karu move the slightest bit closer. I feel the smile creep on my face. I'm sure she saw it, since she moved a bit closer again.  
As the music continued, her left hand soon left mine as both her hands wrapped tightly around my neck. I slid my right hand to the other side of her waist, holding her gently. She rests her head against my chest. I have never had such a dance. Sure I've danced with Hikaru before, and many girls for that matter, but this was completely different. I can't even explain how this feels.  
As the song ends I sigh, wishing that moment could have lasted forever. Now she'll go back to where she was and probably forget all about me.  
I notice that she lets go slowly. Reluctantly? Could she possibly like me?  
She smiles and takes my hand, leading me towards the refreshments, not giving me a chance to think about anything but following her.  
I watch as she grabs two cups of punch, handing me one. I take it thankfully, smiling at her. She takes a sip. I take a gulp. She giggles lightly.  
"You know, you're a good dancer," she tells me.  
I smile. "Thank you."  
She smiles back, taking my hand again and leading us towards a couple chair back in a secluded corner. Thank gods that she's leading me. I'd never have the nerves to lead her to a secluded corner like this. Does that mean that she likes me? Or am I just taking everything too strongly? I can't tell anymore.  
I smile and sit next to Karu, taking another gulp of my punch. It was good, but that was not where my attention was focused.  
I sigh happily, looking out towards Lantis and Hikaru. I suddenly realized that we have hardly talked. We need a conversation topic.   
This is so unlike me. I normally have plenty of things to talk about with people. But I usually knew people better than this. All I know about this girl is that her name is Karu and she is the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes upon.  
I decide to go with an easy topic. I glance quickly at her hands, checking for a possible wedding ring. I spot two rings, but both on the wrong fingers. That was certainly good, but that did not ensure that she was not engaged.  
"Do you have a boyfriend or fiancé or husband, if you don't mind my asking?" Of course now I realize my question might sound rude. Would she think I'm implying that I like her?   
I have finally accepted that I like her. That's obvious. Does she like me?  
"No," she replies.   
I quickly realize she was answering my first question, and not the latter one in my mind. "Oh?" I use the opportunity to throw a compliment in. "That surprises me that such a beautiful young lady as yourself would not have a male friend like that."  
My intelligent conversational words obviously surprised her, as she took a few moments to answer.  
"Well, I really don't know many people," she responds. "My mother died before the Pillar died, so I lived alone for a while. And after the Pillar died, I was forced to come here. I live in the residential quarters with a bunch of older ladies who treat me like a little girl. I really don't know many people here, other than Hikaru and you and the ladies I live with."  
I listen quietly, absorbing all the information. Her voice is so sweet. If I close my eyes I can see a beautiful sunset, morning dew clinging to emerald green blades off grass on a beautiful hill, and Karu standing atop the hill in a beautiful white gown.  
I quickly snap out of it as she finishes talking. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," she responds. I can hear the sadness in her voice, but I can also tell she's trying to hide it, so I won't say anything. "I've given up feeling sorry for myself a long time ago."  
I nod slightly, not knowing how to respond. I suddenly realize how loud it is in here. Would she mind if we went somewhere quieter? But what if she didn't want to leave? Perhaps all the people around made her feel safer around me.  
I decide to try it. What have I got to loose? "Karu, would you care to join me in the garden? I fear that the noise in here is going to harm my hearing."  
She smiles, nodding. "I'd love to join you."  
God, those words ring in my ears a thousand times. And the way she speaks, the words she uses. She's so perfect in every way imaginable.  
I stand, holding out my hand for her. She takes it lightly, just as before. Is it just me or is does her hand fit mine perfectly?   
I smile and lead her out of the noisy ballroom, continuing to hold her hand as we walk down the hallway and towards the garden. I stop and open the door, holding it open for her.  
She enters the garden, and I follow behind. I take her hand again and lead her to a bench. We sit next to each other. I notice that she's sitting a tad closer than two people normally sit. Did she do that on purpose? God, how she keeps me guessing.  
I decide that she must like me at least a little bit to be here in the garden with me. Either that or she was using me. I prayed it wasn't the latter. That would just wrench my heart beyond belief.  
I calmly snake an arm around her waist gently. She leans her head against my shoulder. I can feel her shaking slightly. No, not shaking. Shivering.   
"Are you cold?" I ask her.  
"A little."  
I instantly stand up, taking off my jacket without thinking. I place it around her shoulders with a smile.  
"What about you?" she asks. She cares about me, at least enough to ask.  
"I'll be fine," I reply, even though the wind was ripping through my shirt like a hot knife through butter. But making her happy was all that mattered.  
She smiles, cuddling under my jacket. I resume my seat next to her and place my arm around her again. She leans her head on my shoulder again. This night is so perfect. How could it get any better?  
Kiss. The word rips through my mind. Kiss? I can't kiss her. She'd push me away and think me hentai.  
She cuddles up closer, closing her eyes lightly. I smile, glancing down at her beautiful face. She is so beautiful. She could make the moon envious.  
A few moments later I realize she has fallen asleep. I smile. She sleeps like an angel.  
But then I realize that I have to do something with her. I can't just leave her here, and I don't know how she would react to waking up in my room. That would not be a good idea. If only I knew where she lived.  
Well, I know she lives in the residential quarters. I suppose I could take her there and pray that she wakes up. Or maybe someone will know where she lives. But it's so late. It's nearly midnight. I doubt anyone will be up.  
I feel her shiver, and I know I have to at least take her inside.  
I carefully slide out from under her, pulling her up into my arms. She seemed so light. I hold her close, walking towards the door.  
* * *  
As I enter the residential quarters, Karu stirs slightly. I glance down just in time to see her open her eyes, those beautiful ice blue eyes that send chills down my spine.  
I smile down. Did I just smile lovingly? What if she picks up on that? I hope I'm not ruining everything. I need to stop worrying.  
She smiles back and slides her hands around my neck, leaning her head against my shoulder. I smile lightly, holding her a bit tighter. I love the way she leans against me. It makes me feel strong, as though she depends on me. It's like she needs me.  
"I'm glad you woke," I confess.  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she says apologetically. "I'm sorry. You don't have to carry me. I can walk."  
"It's alright. I don't mind." Or was that a subtle hint? "Unless you don't want me to carry you?"  
"Actually, if you don't mind...."  
I smile. "Of course not. But I do need to know one thing. Where is your living quarter?"  
She smiles, closing her eyes lightly, holding my neck. "Down the first hall on the right, and it's the door at the very end of the hall."  
I smile and nod, carrying her in the directions she stated.  
As we reach the door, I feel my steps seeming to get slower. I don't want this perfect night to end, but she was nearly falling asleep in my arms.  
I sigh as we reach her door. She opens her eyes and looks at the door, looking as though she were about to cast a spell on it. But people who live in the residential quarters can't cast spells.  
I reluctantly place her feet back on the ground, my hand lingering around her waist, though she doesn't seem to mind.  
"I want to thank you," she says.  
"For what?" I asked, quite confusedly. If anything I should be thanking her for being so perfect.  
"For making this the best night of my life."  
My heart skips a beat at her words. She smiles. Lovingly? Perhaps. I can't tell.  
The next moment moves so quickly. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me close. Her lips brush along my cheek and to my own lips, bonding them in a kiss. My eyes close as I wrap both arms around her waist.  
The next few seconds are filled with the most extreme emotions and senses. All I can hear, feel, smell, and taste is her. The passion whirls around me. My mind feels like it's been fried. I can't think straight. All I know is that this is the most right anything in my life has ever been.  
Then, as suddenly as it began, the moment was over. Her lips broke away from mine, leaving me wanting more. I open my eyes slowly, looking at her beauty.  
"Goodnight," she whispers softly.  
"Goodnight," I reply in the same manner, my mind unable to make me say anything more intelligent.  
She turns and opens her door. She hesitates a moment and turns back towards me. "Eagle?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will...... will I ever see you again?"  
I can't believe she's asking me this! I would stop time for a moment to see her. There is nothing that can keep me from not ever seeing her again. But, I can't tell by her voice if that's what she wants. What if she's asking me to leave her. No, that can't be. She wouldn't have spent the entire evening with me, or thanked me, or.... kissed me.  
I nod slightly.  
"Do you promise?" she asks.  
"I promise."  



	2. Chapter 2 [Confession - Karu]

Title: Confession [Part 2 of ?]  
Author: Pythoness  
Written: 2001  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth owned by CLAMP, If I'm Not In Love sung by Faith Hill , Karu owned by me [*squealz* I own something!]  
Author's Notes: This is written based off of an rpg between me and close friends. Karu is a fictional character owned by me. Events happen approximately a year after the anime/manga takes place. The NSX is resting somewhere near the castle. Eagle is staying in the castle. Hikaru and Lantis are a couple, Fuu and Ferio are a couple, Umi and Ascot are a couple [it's more realistic than Umi and Clef]. Hmm.. anything else.. Please note, this is a work in progress. I have several of the chapters completed, but the story is not done. I do not know when more chapters will be available, but I do know that commentary will help speed that process. ^.~ If for some odd reason you'd like to use the character Karu in any other reference, please contact me and I'm certain we can work something out. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
Confession  
  
If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through, tonight  
And if this heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you  
  
And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much, tonight  
If it's just infatuation  
Why is my heart achin'  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you  
  
Oh why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Like lovers lost in sweet desire  
And why in dreams do I surrender  
Like a litle baby  
How do I explain this feeling  
Someone tell me  
  
If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through, tonight  
And if this heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you  
  
I stand in front of the mirror, examining my choice of outfit. It was a new outfit that one of my roommates had given me. It consisted of a pair of black pants that flare at the bottom, covering my shoes, and a light, almost fluffy blouse with little flares around the ends of the long sleeves. I smile lightly and grab my bangles. Five golden bracelets. I slide them over my hand, letting them find their place on my wrist. I then grab my two rings, placing one on my right ring finger and the other on my left fore finger.  
I smile and brush my hair one last time. Goodness, it's getting long these days. Maybe I should just hack it off at my shoulders? No, I'd kill myself before giving up my luxurious hair.  
I grin, knowing I'm too in love with my own hair. But do I care? Of course not. It's not like I'm telling anyone how much I value my hair.  
I walk over to my bed, grabbing the white suit jacket off it and tossing it around my shoulders. I smile, thinking of the man I got it from. Eagle Vision from Autozam. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. his beautiful white hair hung in front of his eyes so perfectly. And he spoke with such dignity. He was so kind to me. But I can't help but feeling that Hikaru might have made him spend the evening with me out of pity.  
I try not to think of that. He's too perfect. I know deep in my heart that I want to be with him, to call him mine, to confess my feelings for him.  
But for now I could only wait to see him again. He promised that I would see him again. He knows where I live. Will he come see me again? I have his jacket.  
I smile, giggling in my mind. A jacket. If he didn't want to see me again, he wouldn't come back for a jacket.   
I know deep in my heart that he'll come back, but my foolish mind isn't fully convinced. Foolish mind. Can't you just cooperate with me?  
I giggle again. I'm being silly today. I guess that's what happens when your heart has wings.  
I exit my room and walk down the hall quietly, heading towards the residential quarters garden. I sigh, remembering the large garden last night that Eagle took me to. It was so beautiful and perfect. It was so much nicer than this one here. But that's because we are only residents. Perhaps Eagle will take me to the big garden again some day. I'm not allowed to go alone. I'm not even allowed to leave the residential quarters without someone from the outside. Would Eagle come and get me, or would he expect me to be out in the main halls? I can't go out there alone. I pray that he comes and finds me.  
I grab the knob to the garden, turning it slowly, praying it wasn't locked. I know it's cold, but that doesn't mean they should deprive me of the one place in the castle I can go alone other than my room, does it? I don't think it's fair.  
I let out my breath as the knob turns all the way. I push open the door, stepping out into the cool morning air. I'm glad I brought Eagle's jacket with me. I need to return it to him. I was too asleep last night to notice. Perhaps he did. Perhaps that's my proof that he will return. I hope so. I don't now what I'd do if he didn't come back. I'd probably end up crying for days. I've only known him for a few hours, but I know this is the man I want to be with. I can feel it.  
I suddenly realize there is a person sitting on a bench with his back turned to me. I look at the mans hair, recognizing the shade of white. I only knew one man that had white hair like that, cut short and messy like that.  
A smile crosses my lips as I walk over. I stand on the side of the bench, watching him. He sits, playing with a rock in his hands, staring down at it. His hands were so cute, even if they did have gloves on them. Perhaps one day I can convince him to take them off, to hold his hand and feel his warm skin against mine.  
I then wonder what he's doing here. Why would he be in the residential quarters, and especially the garden? The large garden is so much nicer. This garden's fountain wasn't even turned on. The trees were all small. The flowers were all wilted. Did he come here to see me? But then why wouldn't he have come to my door? Did he think maybe I was still asleep?  
I don't have time to ponder this, as he has now realized that I'm standing there. Suddenly a wave of worry washes over me. What if he doesn't want me here, this close to him.  
The worry vanishes as he smiles at me. That smile. I love it. It's so perfect, seeming to be made for me.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks.  
I was bored out of my head. "I should ask you the same thing," I reply. Did I sound snobby? No, he wouldn't take it like that, would he?  
He smiles. "I was hoping I'd get to see you again."  
My stomach suddenly gains a large horde of butterflies at his comment. He wanted to see me? That cinches it. He has to like me, if only a little bit.  
I smile and sit next to him. He instantly drops the rock. It's nice to know that I'm more interesting than a rock. I smile at my own thought.   
He places his hand around my waist. I love it when he does that. It makes me feel so special when he holds me like that. I think the best time was last night when he was carrying me. I'm so glad he didn't mind carrying me the whole way. I didn't want to leave his grip. So tight, yet not overpowering. Just right.  
He smiles down at me. I smile back. What could I say at a moment like this? I sigh lightly. That's the bad thing. We never have anything to talk about. I guess I could ask him about his life. I'm so terribly interested. Everything about him is so interesting. He's like a mystery.  
"How old are you?" I ask before even realizing what I've said. I scold myself in my mind. Is it wrong to ask a man how old he is?  
By the smile on his face I think I'm alright. "Twenty-one," he replies.  
Twenty-one. That's only..... four years from me. That's not bad at all.  
"And you?" he asks.  
I grin. "Guess."  
He sits thinking for a moment. "I would say your later teens."  
He's good. "Seventeen," I say proudly.  
He smiles. He looks like he's thinking. Possibly doing the calculations in his mind as I had done? I hope so.   
"Are you hungry?" he asks.  
I suddenly realize that I'm starving. "A little," I respond, lying completely. Now that my mind was on food, I needed something to eat badly. But I didn't want to leave him. Couldn't I just feast on his perfection? That's enough for me as far as I'm concerned. Stupid stomach.  
"Would you care to join me for a meal?" he asks.  
Does he even have to ask?! I'd go anywhere and do anything with him just to be with him! "I'd love to," I say sweetly. Whenever I say 'I'd love to' he always seems to get this dreamy look on his face that makes me smile.  
Sure enough he gets a dreamy look as he stands, taking my hand. And as usual I smile.  
Usual. Such a strange word to be using about a man whom I hardly know. Let's see, I know that his name is Eagle Vision, he's from Autozam, and..... um...... he's perfect...... I laugh lightly to myself. I don't know much about this man. But I do know that he's stealing my heart. And I don't care at all. He can have it.  
He walks inside, leading me. I let him. He knows where we are going better than I do. I assume we are going to eat, but he wouldn't eat at the residential kitchen. Does that mean I get to go to the big kitchen? I smile in delight.   
As we step inside the heat hits me. I soon remember that I have Eagle's jacket. "Eagle, your jacket," I remind him.  
"Just hang on to it for a while, unless you want me to take it."  
"I'll hold it for you. Just let me know when you want it back." I grin. I know he sees it. I don't care. Let him see it. It's meant for him anyways.  
He leads me towards the main door to the residential quarters. I hate that door. That door makes me feel like I live in a prison. Everything beyond that door was so much better than it was on this side. I was so ecstatic when I heard there was a dance outside. That's the only reason I went. To get away from the boredom. It seems I got more than I bargained for.  
I smile up at Eagle, looking at him. His face is so beautiful. His nose is so cute. And his beautiful golden eyes..... How can anyone resist such eyes?  
Eagle looks down at me, seeing me staring. For a moment I freeze a bit with worry. But what do I care if he sees me staring at him? Let him see. He deserves to know that I'm obsessed with him.  
He smiles down at me. I smile back. We reach the door. He opens it, holding it for me. He's such a gentleman. I walk through and wait for him.  
We walk together down the hall. I let him lead, since I've only been out here a few times, and I've never been to the kitchen.   
He enters a room, once again holding the door open for me. I smile and enter. He knows I'm thankful. At least, I pray that he does and that I don't seem like I expect it of him. Heaven knows no one else has ever held a door open for me. It just makes him all the more special to me.  
I then look around the room. It's a beautiful dining room with a long wooden table and many chairs, all made of wood and all with the same red velvet cushions and intricate designs on the back.   
"It's beautiful," I say without meaning to say it out loud.  
He smiles at me. "Yes, it's quite nice."  
He continues walking, so I follow, not wanting to loose him. Heaven forbid I ever get lost outside the residential quarters without him. With my luck I'd probably turn down a hall straight into a guard.  
Although as of late my luck has been changing.  
I smile slightly, thinking of Eagle. I always smile when I think of Eagle. Maybe if I got caught by a guard he'd come and save me. I smile at the thought of him yelling at a guard for trying to hurt me. Would he really do that or would he let me get taken back to the residential quarters? No, I don't think he'd do that, but I still don't know.  
As I follow him I realize we are entering another room. It appeared to be a kitchen. Eagle walks over to a large white box I identify as a refrigerator. My stomach growls lightly. I pray Eagle didn't hear that.  
He turns to me, smiling, almost laughing lightly. "Are you sure you're only a little hungry?"  
I giggle. "So maybe I'm a little more than a little hungry."  
He smiles. "That's alright. What would you like to eat?"  
I shrug. I haven't had to choose my meal since I was living on my own. Gosh, that seems like ages ago. "I don't mind," I reply.  
"Surely you must have a preference," he answers back to me. "What is your favorite food?"  
I think for a moment. Well let's see, I certainly don't like seafood, but I like all fowl. I of course love sweets and candy, but that's not a meal. I smile and look at Eagle. "Just surprise me with something. Make your favorite food."  
He sighs, but I can see the smile on his face. That makes me smile back.  
He pulls a plate of meat out of the refrigerator. "Do you mind if it's leftovers?" he asks.  
I wouldn't care if his favorite food were a type of leftover seafood. I'd still eat it if it were his favorite food. "I don't mind at all."  
He smiles and places the meat on a counter and walks to a cabinet. I walk over and look at the meat, trying to identify it.  
"Chicken," he says, obviously seeing my confused look.  
I smile and nod. "Oh yeah."  
He smiles and brings two plates over. He grabs a fork and pulls some meat onto both plates. I watch interestedly. If it were anyone else doing this I wouldn't care in the least. That just shows you how crazy I've gone for this man.  
He places the plates in a machine that I don't recognize. He presses a few buttons and leaves the plates in there. He then places the chicken back in the refrigerator.  
I watch, entranced by his movements. I love watching him. It just makes me like him more and more. Could it be true love? It has to be. I can't imagine not being around him forever. All I could think about last night was seeing him again. This man is all that is on my mind ever. Would I ever stop thinking about him? I doubt it. I prayed last night that he feels the same as I do, and I will continue every night until I am certain of his feelings for me, be them bad or good.  
He goes back to the machine, pulling the two plates back out and setting them on the counter. The aroma of cooked chicken swirls around me, causing my stomach to growl. As Eagle grabs some silverware, I snatch a small piece of chicken from one of the plates, eating greedily. Eagle turns around to see me chewing. I giggle lightly. He smiles at me, instantly knowing what happened. But I don't think he really cares.  
He grabs the plates and walks out to the dining room. I follow, getting the door for him. He's such a gentleman, but I don't want him to drop our food.  
He sets the plates down at the table and places the silverware by them, going back to the kitchen. I follow curiously, and interestedly. Interested in him.  
He grabs two glasses and places them on the counter, going back to the refrigerator. "What would you like to drink?" he asks me.  
"I don't care."  
He looks at me with a look asking me to make a decision.  
"Juice?" I ask, hoping they might have some. I'm tired of the milk they give us in the residential quarters.  
He nods and pulls out a bottle of a rich red colored liquid which I soon pronounced as juice.  
He pours some in both glasses and places the bottle back in the refrigerator.  
He takes both glasses and walks back to the dining room. I follow again, telling myself that he doesn't have to carry my glass. I'm perfectly capable. But it's sweet of him, so I can't argue that.  
He places one glass at each table setting. The settings look so weird. Only two at a table that could obviously seat around twenty.  
He draws out a chair, motioning for me to sit. Sheesh, can this guy be any sweeter? I smile and sit, letting him push my chair in for me. He then sits in the seat next to me. I glance out at all the other seats. I let my mind wander.  
If I imagine just right I can see me sitting next to Eagle at a large dinner with many important people. I can see the Legendary Magic Knights, even though I have no idea what they look like. In one seat is Master Mage Clef, and another seat holds Master Swordsman Lantis. And in another seat is Sword Craftsman Presea.  
I am suddenly awakened from my day dream by my growling stomach. Eagle laughs lightly, and I glance back at him. He was watching me? I can feel my face begin to turn red. This just makes him continue laughing. But man how he's cute when he laughs. That just makes my blushing stop.  
He smiles and takes a bite of his food. I stare for a moment, watching his jaw move. I then decide to give my stomach a break and I eat. The chicken was delicious, but sharing a meal with Eagle was the best thing I could wish for.  
* * *  
We sat after lunch and talked. I told him all there is to know about me, from where I used to live to what my favorite color is.  
"Now it's my turn," I said to him. I was feeling more comfortable with him at this moment. He seemed to feel the same.  
"I know you live in Autozam, so what is your house like?"  
"Well, my house is rather big. Actually, it's the biggest house in Autozam."  
The biggest house? Is he rich? Lord, I hope not. I'll look so poor next to him. He doesn't even know how the clothes I'm wearing are my mother's old clothes and borrowed clothes from my roomates. Would that matter to him if I told him? I pray not.  
"Why is your house the biggest house in Autozam?"  
"I..... well....." I can tell this is obviously not a topic he likes to talk about. I curse to myself for making him uncomfortable like that. "I..... am the leader of Autozam."  
My reaction of surprise must have been obvious because he instantly looked down at his dirty plate.   
"The leader?" That means he's loaded! Now I really look poor compared to him. My heart wrenches at the thought that he ever finds out how poor I am. Would it matter to him? Would he take me as I am and possibly help me, or would he shun me away? He seems like a nice understanding man, but understanding can only go so far.  
I can feel my heart twist in a pretzel as I try to think of what to say. I have to tell him at some point. Would it not be better to tell him now and get it out in the open. That way if he shuns me away I can get out of this before I totally give my heart away.  
But I think I already have. The thought of him walking out that door, of leaving me behind..... I can't even comprehend how I would feel. I'd want to end my life. I'd want to go curl up in a corner and disappear. I'd certainly never be able to face him again. But that wouldn't be hard if he left. I'd just stay in my room. If he shunned me away he'd never come looking for me.  
I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. and I haven't even told him yet. I.... I can't tell him. Not now anyways. Later.   
I promise myself that I WILL tell him soon. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But I will not wait forever. He has a right to know.  
I can feel his hand brushing against my cheek. He can see the tears in my eyes. I throw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
"Karu?" I can tell he's curious.  
"Eagle, I......" I decide to go with an easier topic. "I'm extremely poor."  
I watch as a smile crosses his beautiful lips. That's a good sign.  
"I don't care. I mean, I care, but it doesn't matter to me how much money you have. Is that why you are almost in tears?"  
"Yes," I reply, lying through my teeth.  
He hugs me gently. I feel so much better now. He didn't shun me away.   
After a few moments I let him go. My tears disappear. He stands up, taking the plates to the kitchen. I wait in my seat.  
He returns and holds out a hand for me. I smile, and gladly take his hand, standing up next to him. I think back to when I thought of how I want to feel his hand against mine. Perhaps..... Would he object if I asked him?  
"Eagle?" I begin hesitantly.  
He looks at me, raising his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue.  
I blush lightly, feeling slightly ashamed of myself. "Nevermind."  
"No, what is it? Did you want to ask something?"  
"Well, actually, yes. Can you......" Butterflies attack my stomach as I try to ask. I should just ask. He won't think me weird, will he? What if he doesn't like to take off his gloves? Then he'll just say no. It's not a big deal. But what if he's offended by my asking? No, he wouldn't be. I don't think. "Can you take off your gloves?" I spit out the words quickly.  
I look at him to see a bit of a confused expression. But he smiles and removes his gloves. I smile, taking his hand once more. The feel of his warm hand against mine is more than I imagined. His hand was so strong. I could feel the muscles through the glove, but this is so different.  
I feel him tighten his grip slightly as we walk out of the dining room.  
That wasn't so hard. I don't know why I was worried. I smile lightly at that. I'm too over careful around him. I need to just loosen up.  
He leads me out of the dining room and stops in the hall. "Where would you like to go?" he asks me.  
I have to decide? I don't know! I've only been to three places outside of the residential quarters. Wait, the garden. Would he take me there again? He asked what I wanted to do, and I want to go see the garden again.   
"Can..... can we go to the garden?" I just realized, he asked what I wanted to do. Does that mean he's going to take me somewhere and leave? And I asked if *we* could go to the garden. Would he not like that?  
He smiles. "Of course." I sigh. I'm taking everything too strongly. My mind is working overtime.  
He leads me down the hall and to the garden. As he holds the door open for me, I step through. I catch my breath. It's more beautiful than I remember. Seeing it in the daytime..... It's unbelievable. I'll never be able to go to the garden in the residential quarters ever again. It's too horrid compared to this.  
Eagle smiles and walks over to a tree. I watch, taking a few steps after him. He looks back and motions for me to follow. I do so with a smile.  
He steps on the lowest branch, lifting him up a few feet. He holds out a hand for me. "Have you ever climbed a tree?" he asks.  
"A few times," I answer.   
He nods and motions for me to climb with him.  
I take his hand and he lifts me up the couple feet to the lowest branch. The branch is so skinny. How would it ever hold our weight?  
I can feel myself loosing my balance. He places his hands around my waist, holding me still. I can feel the goofy, lovesick smile on my face. I hope he doesn't see it.  
He smiles and lets go once I get my balance. He reaches up to another branch. I hold him just above his waist as I nearly loose my balance. Falling right now would not be good. He'd think I'm a total dork. I just hope he doesn't mind my hands being around him like this.  
He smiles and climbs up to the next branch, quickly taking my hand before I lost my balance. He pulls me up with him, holding me once again until I get my balance.  
The pattern continues until we are standing at the top of the tree. I glance down and what I see is the scariest thing imaginable. We are over twenty feet off the ground. Eagle obviously sense my nervousness, because he motions for me to sit. I sit, my legs straddling the branch. He lets me lean against the main trunk of the tree. He sits on front of me, his legs as well straddling the branch. I smile lightly. He looks cute sitting up here with all the nature surrounding him.  
"This is my favorite place in the castle," he tells me.  
I smile. He brought me to his favorite place. That makes me feel special. I can see why he loves it up here. It's nice and warm and peaceful.  
I look at my hands as he takes them in his hands. He slides closer to me, our knees nearly touching. Oh, can't he move just an inch closer?   
I look up at him. So close yet so far. I want to lean up and kiss him. But I'd probably end up falling out of the tree. No, he'd catch me. Wouldn't he? I think he would. I hope he would.  
We sit there for a little while. I lean my head back against the trunk and close my eyes lightly. Eagle was so sweet. I could feel him playing with my fingers gently. I smile lightly as my mind wanders. I slowly drift to sleep.  
  



	3. Chapter 3 [The Night - Eagle]

Title: The Night [Part 3 of ?]  
Author: Pythoness  
Written: 2001  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth owned by CLAMP, Done Hangin' On Maybe sung by Evan and Jaron, Karu owned by me [*squealz* I own something!]  
Author's Notes: This is written based off of an rpg between me and close friends. Karu is a fictional character owned by me. Events happen approximately a year after the anime/manga takes place. The NSX is resting somewhere near the castle. Eagle is staying in the castle. Hikaru and Lantis are a couple, Fuu and Ferio are a couple, Umi and Ascot are a couple [it's more realistic than Umi and Clef]. Hmm.. anything else.. Please note, this is a work in progress. I have several of the chapters completed, but the story is not done. I do not know when more chapters will be available, but I do know that commentary will help speed that process. ^.~ If for some odd reason you'd like to use the character Karu in any other reference, please contact me and I'm certain we can work something out. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
The Night  
Last night I heard the sweetest words  
But if I wasn't' drinking  
I might have remembered more of what she said  
There were sounds of promise  
And shades of grace  
  
I've been down and I've been waiting  
Here she comes here she comes  
  
Now another day has found me  
And if I wasn't so stupid  
I'd have ushered in the morning holding her tight  
With sounds of promise  
And shades of grace  
  
I've been down and I've been waiting  
Here she comes here she comes  
  
I'm done hanging on maybe  
  
Tonight I'll say the sweetest words  
But if I'm not dreaming I might not remember  
To say just what I mean  
  
With sounds of promise  
And shades of grace  
  
I'm done hanging on maybe  
  
I don't wanna go, she don't wanna go,  
We don't need to go this time is ours tonight   
  
I glance over at her. Was she asleep? Her eyes are closed and she's breathing quite slowly. I hold her hands lightly. She's so beautiful out here in this nature. The light shining down on her elegant hair makes it seem like gold. Who cares if she doesn't have money? She has looks. And I don't know why she would think I care if she's poor. I love her anyways.  
I slide forewards a bit, wanting to get closer to her. My knee hits hers. I hope that doesn't wake her up. She's so adorable when she sleeps. I can feel the smile on my face. I don't care. Let it be there. It's not like anyone is around to see.  
Curse my mind. Here come Hikaru and Lantis. They open the door to the garden and step in. They usually don't see me up here. Perhaps they won't see me today.  
No such luck. Hikaru spots me and Karu. I can see the gleam in her eyes from here. I know what she's thinking.   
She bounds over and looks up. "Hello Eagle!"  
"Shhh!!" I call out, not wanting to wake Karu. Too late.  
She stirs slightly, her eyes fluttering open. She sighs and sits up straight, smiling. I smile back.   
"Did I fall asleep?" she asks.  
I nod. Hikaru giggles and bounds away. Thank you Hikaru. Although I have a feeling I will be getting the third degree later when Karu isn't around.  
Oh well. I can worry about that later. Right now all that I care about is how beautiful Karu looks.   
I think she can see me grinning because she giggles slightly. Her giggle is so cute. I laugh lightly and move a tad bit closer. I hesitantly place my hands on her knees. She doesn't object. In fact, she places her hands on top of mine.  
I'm glad that she had me remove my gloves. I don't know why I wore them in the first place. I had no reason to. Habit I suppose.  
I look at her hands, her perfect skin. I see her bangles and rings. I wonder if she wears any jewelry on her feet. Does she have a necklace? I look up, but I see no chain around her neck. I look at her ears. They do not hold those beautiful blue stones that were there last night.  
"What?" Karu asks. I guess I was staring.  
"Nothing, I was just looking at your jewelry. I noticed that you aren't wearing the earrings you wore last night."  
She smiles. I wonder if she's surprised that I noticed such a trivial thing.  
"No, I only wear earrings when I get dressed up."  
"Oh." I wish she had worn them today. They made her eyes more beautiful. "They looked nice."  
"You like them?"  
Did I like them? I like everything about you, Karu. "Yes, they were very pretty."  
"They were my mother's."  
It seems as though she got a lot from her mother. I suppose she inherited everything. I'm still curious about her father. "They compliment your eyes beautifully."  
I smile as her cheeks flush lightly. "Thank you," she replies.  
Gladly. Anything to make you blush. Blushing means that she liked to hear that. I like it when she likes what I say. "You're welcome."  
I look back down a the bangles around her wrist. I count. Five. All of a different style.  
"They were my mother's as well," she tells me, obviously noticing that I'm staring at the golden articles of jewelry.  
I smile and lift her hand, looking at the jewelry closer. I bring her hand close to my face. Quite close. My mind rushes to fast and the next thing I know I'm kissing the back of her hand.  
I remove my lips from her skin and look up at her, quite confused with my own actions. I can see her smiling though. That makes me smile.  
I look at her hand, thinking suddenly about a wedding ring. Perhaps, some day in the distant future, she might possibly be married. Hopefully to me.  
I smile and blush at the thought. This obviously sparks her interest, as she tilts her head questioningly.  
"Nothing," I tell her before she even asks. "Just a silly thought."  
"What kind of a thought."  
"Thoughts of the future."  
"Oh?"  
I smile lightly. "Please do not pressure me into speaking my thoughts outloud."  
"Alright, I won't." She smiles and squeazes my hand gently. I smile back at her.  
"Thank you."  
"Gladly."  
I sigh happily. I glance over to the sun. It was getting late. I would soon have to give up our day and let her return to her room.   
"It's getting a bit late," I say outloud.  
She glances at the sun and moans. Does that mean she does not want the day to end either?  
"Yes, it is," she says unhappily.  
"I suppose I should return you to your room."  
She sighs. "Yeah....."  
"Is something the matter?"  
"I just....." She looks down. "I hate having to be escorted everywhere outside of the residential quarters. Like this. You have to take me back to my room. It's like I'm in jail and you are taking me out on probation or something. I just don't like it in there."  
I sigh and place my hands back on her knees, a little higher than before. "I wish I could help."  
"Don't take me back," she says half sarcastially.  
"I will get you a room out here with Lantis and Hikaru and all the others. I'm sure that I can arrange something with Clef."  
"Master Mage Clef?"  
"Yes. People who know him just call him Clef."  
"Oh. Well, you don't have to do that. I wouldn't be able to last out here. Where I live everything I do is on a schedule. I eat at the same time everyday, so it's natural. I'll live."  
"But it's not fair."  
"I know. But I don't want to cause a ruckus."  
I sigh again. I want to help her, to make her life better. I want her to wake up every morning smiling. "If I can ever help with anything, please, let me know."  
"Just....." She looks up at me. "Come visit me from time to time?"  
"I promise."  
I watch as a slight smile appears on her lips. I slide my hands up her thighs and around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She lifts her legs. I encourage her to place them on mine. She does. I smile and hug her, holding her in my lap, both of our legs straddling the branch.  
"Thank you," she whispers in my ear.  
"How often would you like me to visit?" I ask. I would visit her every day if she wanted.  
"Just, whenever you have free time, and you feel like it. Promise me at least once a month."  
Once a month? "I can visit a few times a week if you'd like."  
I smile lightly as she hugs me tightly. "I'd love that."  
"Alright. I promise to visit at least twice a week." I know I'll end up visiting more, but at least that way if something comes up, I'm sure I can still get down there twice a week.  
She smiles and looks at me. I can feel her heart beating against my chest. I listen to her soft breathing. She's so perfect in every way. I know, right here and now, this is my soulmate. She has to be.  
I always thought in the back of my mind that Hikaru was my soulmate. She seemed so perfect, so kind, so loving. But when I see her and Lantis together, I just cant interfer. They are happy. That's all that matters to me. I will stand by them like a good friend, help them when I can, and let them love each other. Lantis told me once that he thinks Hikaru is his soulmate. I think he's right.  
He's also told me once that he's going to marry her. If he was serious, I still don't know. But I'm sure that they will never be apart. It hurts once in a while, but I'll live. Especially with Karu here now.   
I know that she lives in the residential quarters, so until Cephiro is safe to live in again, I know where to find her. Perhaps I can talk to the guards and let her have free roam of the castle. Then she could come here without me, as I'm sure that she does not want an escort every time she comes here.  
My mind is soon jolted back to the time as she sun begins to dip below the horizon. I need to take her back. But I don't want to. I want to spend the night with her. I want to lay here with her in my arms and hold her all night, telling her how much I love her.   
But that won't be happening any time soon.  
I sigh and shift slightly, reminding her that we have to go. She sighs also and moves back against the trunk, her body moving away from me. We no longer are touching at all. The emotion is so strong. I can barely handle it when we arent touching, if only just holding hands. That somehow is so much better than just sitting together.  
I look up for a branch. I grab one and pull myself up, balancing on the branch. Heaven forbid I should fall. That would not be a good way to wrap up our evening.  
Karu looks up at me. I hold out a hand for her. She stands hesitantly, holding the trunk with her other hand. I can tell she's nervous about standing on the branch. I point to a lower branch. "Step on that one."  
"I can't," she says shakily.  
"Yes you can. Don't worry. I've got you." I hold her hand tightly, reassuring her.  
She sighs and leans towards the branch and quickly leans back. "No, I can't!"  
I can hear in her voice that she's scared. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. I let her hold the trunk and I jump down to the lower branch. I turn and hold out my hand for her. "Come on. I won't let you fall."  
She reaches out her hand and grips mine. She hesitantly jumps over to me. I take her in my arms, hugging her gently. "It's alright. You made it."  
We continue the pattern a few more times, each time she gets braver and braver. We finally reach the lowest branch and I jump down. I turn and hold out both hands for her. She jumps into my arms. I hold her tightly, smiling. I can tell she's smiling too.  
I release my embrace and take her hand. I lead her back through the door and down the hall.   
As we enter the residential quarters, I can almost feel her going down in rank. Her smile is gone, her hair seems to be duller, the sparkle in her eyes is gone.  
She stops a few feet in from the door. "I can get back from here. You don't have to escort me anymore. Thank you for a wonderful lunch and afternoon."  
I stand, not quite knowing what to say. She was nearly shuning my away, but I think I can hear a hesitance in her voice. "Do you mind if I walk the rest of the way with you?"  
"You want to?" she asks, a hint of disbelief in her voice.  
I smile lightly. "If you don't mind."  
She smiles back. "Not at all."  
We continue walking. She smiles lightly, but I watch as it fades. I can tell by her face that she's happy, but I can also tell she's uncomfortable.  
As we reach her room she stops. I stop as well, reluctantly letting go of her hand.  
As she draws a breath to speak, I quickly think of a way to continue this wonderful day that I so desperatly don't want to end. "Can I see your room?"  
The question obviously startles her. She looks at me, wondering if I meant what I said. "Uh.... I guess. If you want."  
"I would like very much to see your room."  
She smiles lightly and opens the door. I walk in behind her, standing only a step in front of the door. She walks into her room and places my jacket that she carried all day on the back of the chair at her desk.  
I look around her room. The first thing I see is her bed. It's a beautiful bed with a canopy on top. The sheets and canopy are a beautiful pink hue. The sheets are nicely placed in the bed, with not a wrinkle. She must have made her bed this morning. Much unlike my messy bed with the comforter falling off the end and the pillows shoved up against the headboard.  
I glance over at her desk. It too is very neat and tidy. A few papers are placed on it. I can also see a small book. Looking closer it appears to be a diary. I wonder if there is any mention of me.  
I look at the lovely purple lamp on the desk. It was a nice make, though I could tell by the bulb that it must make the room very warm when in use.  
I glance over and see the door to her closet. Closed. Next to her closet is a tall dresser, no doubt where she keeps her clothes.  
I then see another dresser, only this one is long. There is a mirror on the back of it. A few peices of paper stick out the edges. I take a step forewards to look at them. One is a poem. I lean forewards to read it.  
  
Want. To desire greatly.  
What is it that I want?  
His touch? His kiss?  
His heart? His love?  
If only I could tell.  
  
Need. A lack of something nessicary.  
Do I need him?  
His kindness? His words?  
His beautiful golden eyes that seem to melt my very soul?  
  
Passion. Powerful feeling.  
Do I feel this passion?  
Do I want to feel it?  
Do I need to have it?  
My heart won't decide.  
  
Heart. An organ of life.  
Is this organ ruining my life?  
Do I need to feel this pain?  
  
Pain. Physical or mental suffering.  
Must this pain haunt me?  
Must it make me stay up all night thinking about him?  
  
Love. Intesnse affection.  
Do I hold love in my heart?  
What is love? A feeling?  
Perhaps.  
A want, a need, a passion?  
Possibly.  
Is it worth having if it causes such pain?  
  
Yes.  
I need this love.  
The want.  
The need.  
The passion.  
I need him.  
  
Karu quickly pulled me away once she realized I was reading the poem. "What?" I asked. "Can I not read it?"  
I can see her cheeks trying to decide whether to pale or blush. "It.... it's not meant to be read."  
She grabs the peice of paper and shoves it in the drawer of her desk. It was such a beauitful poem though.  
"Did you write that?"  
"Yes," she says, looking down at her desk.  
"It was beautiful."  
"T-Thank you."  
"Do you write a lot of poetry?"  
She nods.   
"Will you show me some more?"  
She turns and looks at me. "You want to read more?"  
"Yes. That was quite beautiful. Might I ask when you wrote it?"  
"Um.... l-last night," she says while looking back down at her desk.  
She wrote a poem about love last night? After our evening? Did that mean...? Perhaps it had been me she as writing about? The poem did say that the man had golden eyes. My eyes are quite a lovely shade of hazelnut.  
"Can I see some more?"  
She nods hesitantly and walks to her closet. I watch as she pulls out a few notebooks. She hands me one of the books a bit reluctantly. I smile and take the book. I walk to her bed and sit on the end, looking at the book in my hand.  
On the cover was a picture of a person and a heart. The heart was broken and the person was on their knees praying. By the long braid I assumed the person was feminine, although I could be wrong.  
I look up as Karu sits next to me. I smile. She smiles lightly back, glancing down at the book. I open the cover and look at the inside. Her name was written inside the cover. But no last name. Interesting.  
I turn the page and look at the first poem. Another poem about love. But this is about a mother's love. The poem is about a mother who has departed, but still watches her daughter.   
Does Karu write about her own experiences? I assume that she was quite attached to her mother. And by what I can see, she thinks very often of her mother.  
"Will you tell me about her someday?" I ask Karu.  
She looks at me a bit confused. It appears that she has a small clue as to who I'm talking about. "My mother?"  
"Yes. I'd like to know about her sometime."  
She hesitates. "Perhaps. Sometime. Not today."  
I nod, agreeing. It is probably hard for her to talk about her mother. I accept that.  
"Would you mind if I took this with me tonight and read your poems? I don't want to impose by staying here all night, but I'd like to read them."  
"I...." I can see her debating. Not that I wouldn't mind staying all night, but I would not want her to think I'm trying to get into her bed or anything. "I don't know."  
"That's alright. I understand." I stand. It feels like she wants me out. She looks up at me. I smile and hand her the book. She takes it, but I think she's confused. I take a few steps towards the door. "I suppose I shall be going now."  
"You..... you can stay, if you want to read them."  
I smile, stopping before I reach the door. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"  
She shakes her head. "No. I'd like the company."  
I smile and walk back over to her. She stands and hands me the book again. I take the book and look around. I didn't want to sit on her bed. She might get the wrong impression. I look over at the desk. "May I sit there and read?"  
She looks over and nods. "Let me just get the junk off the desk."  
"It's alright. You don't have to."  
I walk to the desk with her and watch her lift all the stuff and place it on the floor next to the desk. She then grabs her diary, I notice. So that's it. She didn't want me messing with that. Understandable, though I would never do such a thing.  
I smile and sit down. I watch as she takes the diary back to her bed. She climbs in the large bed and sits against the headboard. She opens her diary and takes out a pen. She was going to write.  
I smile and look at the book. I open it again and begin reading. The poems are all so good. They are so intelligent, and they appear to be straight from the heart.  
* * *  
I don't know when she fell asleep, but I looked over at her once and her eyes were closed and she was laying curled up on her side. I smile sleepily and yawn. I'm getting tired myself. Perhaps I should go.  
But I want to stay. She looks so beautiful sleeping there. She's sleeping while I'm in her room, reading her poetry. I could easily walk over there and lay next to her.  
I yawn again, resting my head on the desk, my arms propping it up. I watch her for a few moments, being hypnotized by the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.  
My eyes slowly close. I know I'm tired. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment and leave.  



	4. Chapter 4 [New Adventures - Karu]

Title: New Adventures [Part 4 of ?]  
Author: Pythoness  
Written: 2001  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth owned by CLAMP, That's How Love Moves sung by Faith Hill, Karu owned by me [*squealz* I own something!]  
Author's Notes: This is written based off of an rpg between me and close friends. Karu is a fictional character owned by me. Events happen approximately a year after the anime/manga takes place. The NSX is resting somewhere near the castle. Eagle is staying in the castle. Hikaru and Lantis are a couple, Fuu and Ferio are a couple, Umi and Ascot are a couple [it's more realistic than Umi and Clef]. Hmm.. anything else.. Please note, this is a work in progress. I have several of the chapters completed, but the story is not done. I do not know when more chapters will be available, but I do know that commentary will help speed that process. ^.~ If for some odd reason you'd like to use the character Karu in any other reference, please contact me and I'm certain we can work something out. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
New Adventures  
  
It's such a mystery  
How he found something in me  
That I never knew was there  
But he uncovered it so easily  
He turned me like a season  
And I began to change  
Wince he wrapped himself around me  
You know I've never been the same. 'Cause  
  
That's how love works  
That's how love moves  
Like a river running through you  
Sometimes it lifts you high as heaven  
It comsumes you  
But that's a given  
That's how love moves.  
  
I've seen walls that could never be broken  
Come tumbling down  
I've heard the voice of love when it's calling  
Without making a sound  
See I was touched by an angel  
The day he too my hand  
And you know he's a mircale  
That makes me everything I am, but  
  
That's how love works  
That's how love moves  
Like a river running through you  
Sometimes it lifts you high as heaven  
It comsumes you  
But that's a given  
That's how love moves.  
  
My eyes opened slowly. For a moment I forget where I am. I'm laying sideways on my bed, so my room is turned around, causing my still sleeping brain to think I'm somewhere else.  
I yawn and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look around my room and am suddenly jolted awake by the sight of Eagle sleeping at my desk.  
I must have fallen asleep last night. I glance at the window to see the sunlight pouring in. Oh my god. He was here all night!  
I look at my side. My diary is open. I pale. I didn't lock it before I fell asleep. Did he read any of it? I'll be so angry if he did. But he wouldn't tell me if he did. I'll ask him when he wakes.  
As my fright settles down, I soon realize how adorable he is. He rolled up his sleeves at some point, exposing his lower arms. His hair falls around him so perfectly, framing his face. His eyes are closed. His back rises and falls slightly as he breathes. I soon realize that I unconsciously matched my breathing with his.  
I move to the edge of my bed and stand, still watching him. Ow! I've got the worst crick in my neck from sleeping like I did against the headboard. My neck is sore now. I think I'll live though.  
I walk over towards Eagle. I kneel down next to my desk, looking at him. His face is only a foot away from mine. I reach a hand up and brush a few strands of his hair from his face. He's so cute when he sleeps.  
His eyes close tighter as I touch his hair. I quickly draw back my hand. I don't want to wake him. Not yet. I want this moment first.  
I look at his arms. There is a scar along his arm. I trace it lightly with my finger. I wonder how he got that. Maybe I can ask him someday. Maybe he'll tell me.  
His muscles tense as I trace the scar. Again I draw my hand back quickly. Man, I can't touch him at all. That's not fair. The cutest guy in the world is sleeping at my desk, a foot away from my face, and I can't touch him.  
Oh well. I can look at him. I can memorize his features. Like that nose, so perfect, just like a man of power would have. And his mouth. Centered perfectly. His lips, so smooth.   
He shifts position, turning his head away from me. Now all I can see is the back of his head. I sigh and stand up, my eyes still glued to his perfection.  
I tear my eyes from him and walk to my dresser. I open the drawer and pull out a pair of pants. Not my favorite pair, but my only clean pair left. Thank gods that tomorrow was laundry day.   
I go to my closet after closing my drawer and open the closet. I grab a shirt off a hanger. It's a beautiful blue shirt. I try not to wear it often. I don't want to wear it out. It's the best shirt I have. I want to keep it that way. I don't exactly have money to buy any more if the ones I have get worn out. I mean, I have a few credits..... my savings. It's the same amount of credits I've had for three years. I haven't spent any, and I've had no way to gain any.  
I open my sock drawer, looking down under them at the little leather pouch that said 'Savings.' I think about Eagle. I'm sure he's never had to save money for three years. He lives in a mansion.  
I try to forget about that. I grab a pair of socks and walk back to my tall dresser. I open the top and grab my under clothing. I take the pile of clothes that I've accumulated and walk out of my room. I walk down to the bathroom that everyone who lives in this sector has to share.  
I open the door. Luckily no one was around or in the bathroom, or people would be wondering why I have to change out here.  
I rush in and change quickly, rushing back to my room. I close the door lightly behind me and take my dirty clothes to my closet. I open the door again and toss my clothes with the other dirty clothes.  
I look back at Eagle. He's still asleep. He's going to get a crick in his neck too if he doesn't change position. Should I wake him? What should I do now if I don't? I'm bored. Whenever I'm usually bored I write my poetry, but he's at my desk.  
He was reading my poetry. I can't believe he read the poem I wrote about him the other night. Does he know it's about him? I wish I knew.  
Should I continue writing my poetry? I always write about what I'm feeling, so now all my writing will be focused around him. I don't want him to read that, but I know he will ask if I write it. I can't say no. I'm flattered that he wanted to read my writing at all.   
I walk to my long dresser, grabbing a brush. I stand in front of the mirror and brush my long hair. By the time I finish my arm muscles are killing me. I seriously debate sometimes if I should cut my hair. Maybe I'll ask Eagle what he thinks.  
I sigh, wondering what to do. I've changed. I've brushed my hair. I can't write. I can't go anywhere. Eagle's not awake. What to do, what to do.  
As if to help me, Eagle wakes up. He lifts his head up off the desk, rubbing his eyes and face with his hands, and running his hands through his hair. I smile watching him from behind. I can tell without seeing his face that he's surprised of where he is.  
He turns around in the chair and looks at the bed. Seeing me out of the corner of his eye he looks up at me, quite confusedly.  
"Good morning," I say sweetly.  
"Uh, good morning," he responds. "I.... I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep last night."  
"That's alright."  
He smiles. I watch as he rolls his shoulders and massages his shoulders. I can tell he's sore. I stand behind him and place my hands on his shoulders, making him stop. I massage gently, but firmly. He looks back at me.  
"You don't have to do that," he says.   
I know I don't have to. I want to. "I'm assuming your neck hurts a lot from sleeping on a desk."  
"Well, yes."  
I smile and continue. I think he likes it though. He sits still. I can feel his muscles relaxing.  
After a few moments he stops me. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," I reply. Of course he's welcome! I would do that for him every morning if he would sleep here every night. He wouldn't even have to sleep at the desk. I'd still do that gladly.  
He stands up, stretching his legs. It looks like his legs are sore too. I wouldn't doubt it.  
He smiles to me. I can still see the sleep in his eyes. It makes me smile. He's so cute. And I don't think he knows how gorgeous he looks.  
Suddenly a knock comes at the door. "Breakfast!" calls out a voice familiar to me. Eagle looks at me curiously.  
"It's time to eat. Either you eat now or you don't eat until lunch," I explain to him. He nods in understanding. "You don't have to stick around, but I would like to get something to eat."  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
Mind? Mind! That's like asking if fish mind swimming! "But it's residential quarters food. It's no where near as good as the food outside."  
"That's alright. I'd still like to eat with you, if you'd like."  
"Of course." Is he kidding me? I'd always like to eat meals with him. I'd like to spend every second of every day together!  
He smiles and glances in the mirror. He realizes he has messy hair. I giggle slightly as he trys to brush it out with his fingers. "Here," I say as I hand him my brush. He smiles and runs it through his hair. I watch as the tangles seem to disappear. His hair is so perfect and smooth! I wish mine were like that.  
He hands me my brush as he finishes. I place it down on my dresser and walk to the door. He follows me.   
I open my door and walk out, praying that there is no one out here to see him coming from my room so early in the morning. Luck besides me and we make it to the kitchen before anyone sees him, and by then they don't know he was in my room all last night.  
Many people question me about him. I tell them he is a visiting cousin.  
"I have to lie, or they'll never believe me," I explain to him. "They'd call me a liar and I'd loose the little respect I have here. You don't mind, do you?"  
"If it lets me eat breakfast with you, I don't mind at all."  
I smile at that and move up as the line we are standing in moves. I grab a tray and continue walking. A man from behind the counter hands me a plate with pancakes on them. My luck is continuing. Pancakes are the best tasting breakfast item they have, and with Eagle here, I want this place to look as good as possible.  
Farther down the line a woman hands me a glass of milk. I place it at the corner of my tray. I watch as Eagle does the same. I stop for a moment and pour some syrup on my pancakes. I had Eagle the bottle and he does the same. I see his grin and give him a questioning look.  
"I love syrup," he explains.  
I laugh lightly and continue down the line. I grab a few napkins and continue walking. I lift my tray and walk to the seating area. Eagle follows me. I stand for a moment and look around. Darn, no empty seats. Maybe this wasn't such my lucky day.  
I sigh and walk towards the door leading to the outdoor seating. I push open the door and exit. Eagle follows me. I pause for a moment as the icy wind rips through my shirt. I quickly regain my composure and sit at a table. Eagle sits across from me.  
"That's poor planning that they don't have enough seats," he says.  
Poor planning? He could have just said they were stupid. He talks so smart. I wish I could hold an intelligent conversation with him. "Yeah, but I'm used to it. I just wish it weren't so darn cold or I had a jacket or something."  
At that Eagle begins taking off his jacket. "No! I didn't mean that. You keep your jacket. It's cold out here."  
"Precisely why I'm letting you wear it." He continues taking off his jacket. I shiver as more cold air blows at us. Eagle places his jacket around my shoulders.  
"No, you keep your jacket," I protest.  
He shakes his head and sits back down. I sigh, knowing it's no use. Instead of arguing I cuddle up under his jacket. It was much warmer, and I have to admit that I'm thankful he let me wear it. But I'm not going to take this one! I already have one of his jackets. If this pattern continues I'm going to have his entire wardrobe in my room.  
I cut up my pancakes and begin eating. I glance up at Eagle. I can tell he's enjoying the syrup.  
We try to eat quickly, for our food gets cold fast. In the end, we both end up leaving a bit left because it got too cold and tasted bad.  
I stand and take my tray to the trash can. I throw away my food and place the tray on top of the can for the custodians to get. I watch as Eagle does the same thing.  
I smile and we walk back inside. As we exit the kitchen, I wonder if he's going to go back to the outside. If he does, will he take me? I've already been out there twice in two days. More than I could have ever imagined. Or perhaps he might stay with me in my room? But what would we do? He'd read my poetry. But what would I do?  
I sigh as we reach the corner where the decision must be made. I look at Eagle. If we go right we can go to the outside. If we go left, we go back to my room. I quickly remember the jacket still around my shoulders. I take it off and hand it to Eagle. He smiles and puts it back on.  
I stand, waiting for him.  
"Well, what should we do?" he asks.  
He's asking me? It's his choice. "I don't know. You don't have to stay with me today."  
"What else would I do? Go back to the NSX and be pestered to do work? I'd rather be with you."  
My stomach gains those obnoxious butterflies again. I smile lightly, trying to hold back the grin that I can feel coming. Then I think of what he said. The NSX. Isn't that the battleship from Autozam? He lives there? Or maybe he works there?  
"Can....." I hesitate, wondering if he would take me to see it.  
"Can what?" he asks, prompting me on.  
"Can you show me the NSX?"  
He smiles. "Sure. When would you like to see it?"  
"Oh, I don't mind at all."  
"How about today?"  
"That'd be wonderful!"  
He smiles and takes my hand. He leads me down the hall and outside of the residential quarters.   
I smile as we walk along. I love it when we hold hands. Especially when he doesn't wear those pesky gloves.  
We walk through the hall and out of the castle. I smile, squinting from the bright sun. He smiles and continues walking.  
* * *  
We enter through the loading bay. He leads me through the loading bay, pointing out the FTO and the GTO. I stand in awe. I never realized how big they were! And people pilot these things? You could fit a hundred people in there!  
Suddenly a short guy walks out from behind the FTO. His face is covered with grease. I laugh lightly. He looks so funny.   
"Eagle!" the boy exclaims. Obviously he knows my love affection. I stand and watch as the boy comes over to us, wiping his dirty hands on a rag.  
"Hello Zazu," Eagle says to the boy. Zazu. Is that his name? "I'd like you to meet a friend, Zazu." Friend? I'm a friend? Well, that's not too bad, though I wish I were a lover.  
"Hi," the boy begins. "I'm Zazu Torque!"  
"Hello. My name is Karu." Is he going to think it odd that I have no last name? Everyone I've talked to lately has one. Hikaru Shidou, Eagle Vision, Zazu Torque.  
"Hello Karu. Nice to meet you," he replies. He holds out his hand to shake. Do I really want to shake his dirty hand? But it would be rude if I didn't.  
"Oh sorry," he says, taking back his hand. "I've been working all day. I guess I wasn't thinking."  
At least he's got manners. Not like Eagle, but not like some of the people I've seen in the residential quarters.  
"What were you doing all day Zazu?" Eagle asks the boy.  
"I was fine tuning the FTO. She's in great shape! All set for another battle."  
Battle? Who pilots the FTO? Perhaps Eagle? Or maybe this Zazu person.  
Eagle nods, smiling in approval. "Do you suppose you could clean it tomorrow?"  
"Gladly. I'm not doing anything else."  
"Thank you Zazu."  
"You're welcome Eagle."  
I smile lightly. It's so weird to hear Eagle's name spoken by someone else.  
Eagle smiles to me as Zazu walks back to the giant robots. I smile back and take his hand gently. He looks back up and begins walking again. I follow next to him. I wonder where he will take me. I've never been on a battleship like this. Where does someone go?  
I sigh, deciding to forget that idea. I'll just think about how cool it is that I'm in Eagle's habitat. It's so interesting to see halls that Eagle has no doubt walked through millions of times. Is this how he felt the first time he walked to my room?  
Eagle suddenly turns into a large room. I look in. Wow, there are a lot of machinery stuff. It all looks so advanced. I wonder what it all does.  
I soon realize that this must be the main room. There is another man sitting at a table. I wonder who he is. He looks like he'd be older than Eagle. He's got dark hair. Black. What is with black hair? That boy when we came in had black hair too. But he didn't have the sideburns that this man has. And this mans eyebrows are kinda...... bushy. I'm glad Eagle's eyebrows aren't bushy like that. I giggle slightly, thinking about how bad that would look if he had big eyebrows.  
I scold myself. It's not right to make fun of people like that. I'm sure that he can't help it if he has bushy eyebrows. But I'm still glad Eagle's eyebrows are thin and cute.  
I smile. Eagle leads me in the room. The man looks up. His eyes are kind of scary. But not as scary as Master Swordsman Lantis. No one is quite as scary as he is. But he wasn't scary that one night.   
I sigh lightly. That was the night I met Eagle. I always smile when I think of that night. That's the night my whole outlook on life changed. That's the night my dreams came true. That was my perfect day.  
"Geo, this is Karu," I hear Eagle say, snapping me back to reality. The man stands up and holds out his hand.  
"Hello."  
I smile and shake his hand. Everyone here is certainly friendly.  
"This is Geo Metro," Eagle explains to me. Another last name. I sometimes wish I had a last name. As of late I really wish I had a last name, preferably the name Vision.  
I nod lightly and let out a soft hello. The man sits back down and goes back to his papers. I glance down at the papers. It's in some weird language that I can't read. Probably a language from Autozam, not that my Cephirian language in writing is any too good.  
"Well, this is the cockpit," Eagle says. I smile and nod. It's certainly an interesting room. I don't know what to say. "What would you like to see now?" he asks me. I shrug. I don't know what's here. I just want to be with him.  
He smiles and leads me out of the room. I guess he had an idea. We walk down the hall and reach a door. He holds it open for me and follows me in. He lets me sit at a table and he goes to a small counter. I glance around. It looks like a kitchen. It's small and cute.  
He walks back over, carrying two coffee mugs. In both a string hangs out. Why is there a string hanging out of those cups?  
He places one of the cups in front of me. "It's tea," he says. He probably saw my weird face. "Have you ever had tea before?"  
I shake my head. "No," I tell him.  
"Well, it's quite good. It's a drink, though I gather you can tell that already. You stir the tea bag until the drink is mixed."  
I nod and watch him as he stirs the bag around the cup. I mimick him, hoping I"m doing this right. Eagle smiles lightly, and I assume that I'm correct. I watch as Eagle pulls out the bag in his drink. I look at my dirty colored water and do the same. Eagle takes a sip and sighs happily. I carefully take a sip myself, finding the new taste quite interesting.  
"So, what do you think?" Eagle asks.  
I hesitate a moment. "It's interesting."  
"It's alright if you do not like it. Everyone has different tastes."  
"No, it's just that it's a new taste. It's not bad. Maybe it's one of those things that kind of grows on you."  
Eagle nods and takes another sip of the warm drink. I sigh lightly, hoping that I didn't upset him or offend him in any way. The last thing I need to do is to get Eagle upset.  
After spending a sufficient amount of time in the kitchen drinking this new drink and eating lunch, we head back out to the halls. I hold Eagle's hand and he points out a few areas of the ship. I followed interestedly, but not half as interested as I am in the tall, handsome man sharing this day with me.  



End file.
